Wolf Fighter
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: AU based on mainly Dragon Ball Z and Yu Yu Hakusho
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello guys this story is from a friend of mine that is new to the world of fanfiction so please…do be nice a bit ok**

**Tony: this story that I came up a year ago, finally I wrote my story. Some of the ideas of my story I got my ideas from dragon ball z, yu yu hakusho and other animes**

**Me: Be nice if not – I have ways to make you guilty you idiots so no flames now onward to the story….**

**This is the story of a guy named Tsukiko, whose life has changed after meeting a girl named Kihaku after his death. The introducing of Mystic Weapons, new abilities and an abnormal life, he faces opponents he never faced like of strong psyches and mutants.**

**In Bold - Narrator **

Chapter 1

**You have seen great heroes who had experience with many great adventures but the hero of this story starts of...**

A young boy was flowing in the sky near at a junior high school. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head. "Ugh what the hell happened? …I remember getting up for the first day of school…"

-Flashback-

"Tsukiko! Wake up you foolish child!"

"Twenties minutes mom…"

The woman with brown hair and dark blue eyes glared at her stubborn child before stepping out of his room and getting the bucket once again.

She went back inside and dumped the cold water straight to her child.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! MOM WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Child I have been trying to wake you up for school for the pass 10 minutes" replied his mother.

Tsukiko had a blank face "Oh…right sorry…I'll be ready soon."

"Good if not I will get the stick again…see you downstairs" said his mother. Tsukiko pout and whispered "Even though I don't want to go…"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO GET THE STICK!" shouted his mother.

"COMING…you crazy woman" said Tsukiko before getting ready.

"Have a nice day…please don't cause trouble" said his mother with a smile. "Sure…whatever you crazy woman" murmured Tsukiko.

The young teen was heading to school before having an annoyed face.

"Man…I hate waking up in the mornings and to top it off it's my first day of junior high…this is going to be so boring!" whined Tsukiko with a frown on his face. He was looking around as he was walking to school when noticed a little boy playing soccer on the street.

"What! Hey you! Dumb kid, didn't your parents teach you not to play on the streets like that!"

The little boy dropped his ball that rolls further to the street "What – oh no my ball!"

The small child ran after it but at the same time a truck was coming and the diver was not paying any attention as he was listening to his music.

The high scholar cussed silently before dashing to the child. "HEY KID WATCH OUT!"

He rushed to the child and had enough time to push him out of the away while the diver who barely saw what was happening tries to stop his truck but didn't as he hit the high scholar.

-Present-

"Now I remember…I got hit by that truck…so I-I died…what a great freaking day to start off?! And here I thought I might find my first crush but no I had to be a hero and died trying!"

That's when he noticed his body disappearing while the citizens were trying to find him as the truck sends him flying to an alley.

"Well…this is weird…first I go and die and now my body just disappear out of the blue – what else is going to happen?!"

Suddenly he heard a female's giggle behind him. He turned around and saw a girl with red hair that reaches up her waist and had green eyes. She was wearing a red kimono and looked about his age who was smiling at him.

"You have no idea how right you are…Tsukiko."

-Break Line-

**Who is this mysterious female? And what did she meant? Was there more or what? Find out next time on Wolf Fighter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tony: Hey guys its been a while uploading since my first chapter, thanks for all the views and the fellow. I been busy at school so wasn't able to upload chapters quick, I got the whole first season written just need to be spelled check and edited and already started and got ideas for season 2, let me what stuff you want to read in season 2, thanks everyone **

Wolf Fighter Chapter 2

Tsukiko glare at the mysterious redhead. "Who the hell are you?! And are you dead too?! Wait how in world you know my name?!"

The girl stared at him for a few minutes before smiling at him once again. "Would you like to know? By the way, the name's Kihaku and I am an employee for the Other World."

"Say what?! P-People have jobs in Other World?!" said Tsukiko in shock.

Kihaku giggled "No silly we're not people and in a way we do have jobs in the Other World."

"So what are you some kind of an angel or guardian" joked Tsukiko. "Mm I guess you can say that…I mean we are not official dead but at the same time we are alive" replied Kihaku.

Tsukiko looked at her before seeing how she looks like. "No wonder…for an angel you look pretty hot…"

Kihaku blushes a bit before glaring a bit. "You better watch what you say if you know what good for you boy."

Tsukiko nodded a bit before having a bored face. "Anyway Kihaku was it? Why am I dead?"

"The Great King Yamma will like to see you Tsukiko" replied Kihaku before grabbing onto Tsukiko's hand.

"Wait a minute! Don't I get a saying into this?!" panicked Tsukiko. Kihaku simply smiled at him "Nope sorry…Let's go to Other World!"

Kihaku and Tsukiko glowed before disappearing to a different world. Kihaku let go of the scholar's hand and smiled at him.

"Welcome to the Other World Tsukiko."

Tsukiko grin "That – holy shit! That was freaking awesome!"

Kihaku frown "When we're in other world do me a favor, watch your language…mostly when I introduce you to the King."

"Um yea sure" said Tsukiko as he followed Kihahu to the building. _'Oh snap this place is huge! …dang I'm starting to like Other World already…'_

"Come this way to the King's office Tsukiko" said Kihaku as she dragged him to a castle. They walked go several hallways that had some workers that were wearing kimono.

Tsukiko leaned over to Kihaku "Hey what the deal with the kimonos? Is it like standard uniform or something?"

"Something like that…I don't know myself either" replied Kihaku. Tsukiko frowns as he looked at the kimonos _'Have they ever heard about western clothing?'_

"Be careful what you thinking because I heard that" said Kihaku. Tsukiko looked away "…no privacy one bit here."

"Well excuse me drama queen and you best be on your best behavior when we get to King's office" said Kihaku seriously.

"…ah sure if he can do anything to me" murmured Tsukiko. Kihaku smirked "You don't want to know one bit boy."

Tsukiko paled a bit "Um right ok…"

Kihaku and Tsukiko finally were standing by at some double doors. Kihaku opened the door and pulled the young teen to the office. Tsukiko was pushed in front of a man with flaming red hair and dark cold green eyes. The young teen tensed up a bit.

Kihaku curtsy a bit before looking up. "Father I have bought Okami Tsukiko from the Human World as you wished."

Tsukiko had a shocked face. "Oh crap…King Yamma is your father?!"

Kihaku turned to Tsukiko with a smile. "Why yes, he is and I am the Princess of Other World…surprise!"

Tsukiko backed up a bit before falling to the ground and made a face. _'Got to be kidding me?!'_

The young teen slowly got up before mumming himself. "Wow I did not see this coming! This is the biggest plot twist since that superhero movie I watched last year."

**What plans does King Yamma and Princess Kihaku has for Tsukiko? Was his death planed or accident? Find out next time on Wolf Fighter!**


End file.
